


bbq

by Krezh12



Category: Block B, Choi Sam - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Other, Аушка про офис но на небесах, Бобби живет в телике, Небесная канцелярия!АУ, Чихо и Чхвэ - близнецы, Чихо не нужны друзья (он так думает)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: — Я в тебе не ошиблась. Такие штуки, как у вас, с кем попало не случаются, — говорит Чхвэ. Какие штуки, хочет спросить её Дживон. Попадание в транспортировочный? Зависоны в аду? Непонятные миссии? Заточение? — Попадание в экран, — небрежно поясняет она, снова включая режим секретарши. — Трипы по телевизору. Ты знаешь, — устало выдыхает она, так, как Чихо это сто раз до неё делал, так, как никогда при нём не делала этого она сама, и это заставляет Дживона задуматься: а что, если они все чем-то похожи? И почему-то не зря здесь. — Вы были не зря там, — снова с легкостью вливается в разговор Чхвэ. — Вы и не зря здесь. Понимаешь, — опять начинает она, как будто пытаясь объяснить самой себе единственно правильную вещь. — Все эти тайминги никогда не бывают случайными. Зачем-то кому-то надо было столкнуть вас здесь. Чихо нужно извлечь урок и вернуться. Тебе нужно переждать момент и попробовать заново.





	bbq

**Author's Note:**

> ещё один текст из 2017
> 
> однажды tarberson по приколу дала мне ключи на бобби, живущего в телевизоре. это, офк, не полностью то самое, но. в своём клипе anti чихо тоже тусует в телике (и веселится там по полной), поэтому всё связано  
> чхвэ сам вкратце - это фем!копия чихо и андеграунд кореан фемэйл реппер (йоу). у yunayu есть текст с чхве сам есличто - "black mamba", и там тоже есть чихо, чек ит нау // пруфчики, внешность чхвэ сам: https://twitter.com/krzhhhm/status/1278709556017840128
> 
> окей, гиперактивный бобби из hollup! + с лицом "на отвали" чихо из anti. а еще чхвэ сам и её нежданчики. вы предупреждены!

— Вау, — выдыхает Бобби, восхищенно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Крутяк, — выдает он первое, что приходит ему на ум, и присвистывает.

— Что здесь крутого, — убийственно невпечатленным басом бормочет себе под нос Чихо, опустив подбородок на грудь и листая статистику экспорта-импорта в подземелье за этот месяц.

Его слова тонут в шуме грузчиков и статистов, черно-бурыми точками размытых фигур мелькающих в межматерии. Обычному смертному вроде Бобби их не видно, но Чихо — да, и он заебанно промаргивается, облизывая пересохшие губы в поисках кофе. Чхвэ одновременно с ним говорит:

— Добро пожаловать в Ад Энтерпрайзис. Здесь вы найдете пыточную, отделы по транспортировке, погрузочный центр, лестницу в никуда, прейскуранты на индульгенцию, — начинает зачитывать она с видом менеджера-продажника или Вилли Вонка, пригласившего школьников на экскурсию к себе на фабрику. Обычно она говорит резко, как ребром ладони отсекая куски бечевки, а сейчас даже улыбается. Максимально дружески. И добавляет: — А еще судебную, комнату вынесения приговоров, две сотни подземных офисов. А! — завершает она, энергично поднимая в воздух палец. — Чуть не забыла. А еще кулер с водой прямо по коридору.

— В-воу?... — вторит ей Бобби, потому что, ну, на большее его сейчас не хватает. В ад? Пыточная? Он умер? Ему предлагают местный аттракцион «девять кругов»? Перед ним демоны? Что? Среди всей вереницы вопросов он выбирает самый простой: — Что здесь делает огромная кровать? — спрашивает он, тыча пальцем в двуспальную, нет, четырех (пяти?) спальную огромную красную кровать со спинкой, стоящую прямо посреди офиса. Или не офиса. Ну, где-то здесь.

— Издержки курьерской службы, — отмахивается рукой Чхвэ, как будто обитые красным шелком матрацы — последнее, что способно её удивить. В принципе, так и есть.

— Иногда нам завозят всякую рухлядь, — вклинивается Чихо, на миг поднимая взгляд от планшета. — Рухлядь вроде старого оборудования, создающего мистический антураж.

— Или инструменты, — попеременно с ним объясняет Чхвэ.

— Или _мусор_ , — произносит Чихо и многозначительно вперивается в Бобби взглядом. Чхвэ пихает его локтем в живот. — Или вот такую кровать, — договаривает он, смаргивая этот убийственный взгляд, как будто это не он сам только что просверлил Бобби глазами почти насквозь. — Раз в неделю мусор _выкидывают_ , — продолжает Чихо беззлобно, но делая акцент на последнем слове, и его посыл становится всем как никогда ясен.

__________________  
__________________

— Если тебе нравится играть в это, то я не намерен—… — шипит он Чхвэ у автоматов, пока та выбирает себе шоколадный батончик. Нет, он правда не намерен. — Брать желторотых птенцов — не моя прерогатива, уж увольте, — возмущенно безжизненно отрезает он.

— И уволю, — легко соглашается Чхвэ, не ведя и бровью — пусть даже широкой и четко очерченной — и Чихо на секунду обмирает и даже забывает активно жестикулировать.

— Серьезно?... — поднимает свои, не подведенные и не черные, но такие же широкие брови он.

— Нет, — отвечает она, и из-за того, что они уже научились читать друг друга, он знает, как ей сейчас хочется закатить глаза. Нн не был бы против. — Но он может нам пригодиться. Твикс или баунти?

— Какого—… — снова шипит Чихо, и Чхвэ щелкает пальцами.

— Значит, сникерс, — удовлетворенно кивает самой себе она и его игнорирует.

__________________  
__________________

Чхвэ показывает Дживону всё — начиная туалетами и заканчивая залом вынесения приговора.

— Вы типа жарите людей на сковородках? — спрашивает Бобби, и в его глазах плещется нездоровый интерес.

— Нет, — с улыбкой отвечает Чхвэ, хотя, Чихо руку дал бы на отсечение, будь здесь не Бобби, а кто-нибудь другой, она бы давно уже отправила его в топку. Не в переносном смысле.

— Это типа чекпоинта, — объясняет он сам, когда ему надоедает слушать их разговоры. Он не напрашивался устраивать новичкам экскурсии, он вообще ни на кого не напрашивается, но Чхвэ Сам — это Чхвэ Сам, и когда она хватает его за рукав и смотрит зрачки в зрачки, ткань на пиджаке Чихо начинает мелко тлеть, и он поднимает вверх руки. Окей, соглашается он, но только один раз. «Хороший мальчик», — отвечает ему Чхвэ и уходит, и Чихо знает, что она видит его средний палец, адресованный её удаляющейся спине. Вот поэтому сейчас он находит себя стоящим где-то между четвертым и пятым кругом (этажом) с кричаще-желтым планшетом для бумаг подмышкой. Который дала ему — угадайте кто — Чхвэ. — Здесь промежуток между смертью и извлечением души из тела. Видишь белую дверь? — говорит он, и Дживон заворожённо кивает, благоговейно посмотрев туда, куда указывает пальцем Чихо. — Если решат, что ты был хорошим человеком — тебе туда. видишь офис? — еще раз спрашивает он, и Дживон еще раз кивает. — Если решат, что плохим — туда.

Чхвэ смеется, и делает это так заразительно, что Бобби сам разражается смехом. Ха. Они просто шутят. Сейчас он откроет глаза, и всё пройдет. Он окажется дома. Дживон собирается реально моргнуть, и даже всерьез делает это. Когда он открывает глаза, то первым, что он видит у себя «дома», становится Чхвэ.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она и Бобби холодеет. Это не сон.

— Ага, — нервно кивает он ей, и Чихо, наблюдавший всю картину и сумевший разгадать все истинные мотивы Дживона, хмыкает.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивающе опускает Чхвэ ладонь Дживону на плечо. — Он шутит, — говорит она и Дживон расслабляется; в конце концов, если они умеют шутить, всё нормально. — Если они решат, что ты был плохим человеком, тебя не отправят в офис, — улыбается она. Дживон косится в сторону планктона, перерывающего стопки бумаг высотой ровно до потолка. Ну хоть на этом спасибо. — Тебя просто убьют и всё, — подмигивает Чхвэ и Дживон зависает.

Чихо еще раз хмыкает.

__________________  
__________________

— Объясняю для непонятливых, — фейспалмит он. — Сейчас ты в промежутке. Давай, расскажи о том, что делал последние дни.

Чихо спрашивает не потому что ему интересно — будь его воля, его бы здесь не было. Но Бобби появляется в транспортировочном в его смену, в его смену с Чхвэ, и теперь, если тот вытворит что-нибудь, с них три шкуры сдерут.

— Э-э-э, — задумчиво тянет Бобби, решая, говорить правду или нет. — На деле вы не поверите.

Чихо усилием воли заставляет себя на него не наброситься. Да неужели, хочется ему сказать. Чувак, ты завис между раем и адом, и мимо тебя только что ангел пролетел, ты думаешь, что есть что-то, чего мы не видели?

— По существу, — вместо этого говорит он и хмурится так, что его брови сходятся вместе на переносице.

— Я, — начинает Дживон, набрав в легкие воздуха, — вроде как живу в телевизоре.

У них здесь у всех есть свои суперспособности, и это на первых порах развлекало и успокаивало Чихо — когда тебя вербуют в транспортировочный, и единственная альтернатива этому — умереть, тебе становится как-то не очень весело; но они могут извергать огонь, могут нагреваться до любых температур, могут разить молниями, и еще много чего разного, хоть одежду прямо на теле суши — чем выше статус, тем больше хайпа, как говорил сам Чихо, еще не успев отделаться от своих земных привычек и сленга. Теперь он умеет держать лицо — лицо, язык за зубами и еще много чего разного (2), включая сленг, там, где этому и положено быть — за костюмом тройкой (в дни официоза) и джинсами от Гуччи (во всё оставшееся время 24/7). Когда человек засыпает, просыпается мафия. _Или транспортировочный_ добавляет Чхвэ, и Чихо не может не согласиться.

Сейчас она сидит как громом пораженная и даже откладывает сникерс.

— Подожди, что ты сейчас сказал? Повтори.

— Я сказал, что живу в телевизоре, — мутно отвечает Бобби и воровато озирается по сторонам, проверяя лофт на наличие посторонних ушей. — Это смешно, но… — запинается он, усмехаясь, а потом решает рассказать всё как на духу. — У меня был старый телевизор, который я не решался выбросить — он был разбитый, и поэтому я не мог его продать.

— А разобрать, — басит Чхвэ, и ей давно уже надо было перестать притворяться крутой секретаршей, но Дживон настолько занят своими мыслями, что не замечает в ней перемен.

— Не знаю? — говорит он. — Вот так он мотался у меня может с месяц, а потом я проснулся и…

Чихо знает. Чихо знает всё, что он сейчас собирается рассказать. История мальчика, застрявшего в телевизоре, стала таким табу, что он с отвращением морщится и игнорирует взгляд, каким его одаривает Чхвэ, когда он встает:

— Больше мне здесь делать нечего, — говорит он и уходит к себе.

__________________  
__________________

Чихо останавливается прямо посередине комнаты и трет руками лицо. Здесь нет ничего, что может вывести его из себя. Здесь безопасно.

В кабинете знакомо. Идеальный порядок, птица из оригами под потолком; на пятой-седьмой по счету ручке, из которых ни одна не стоит без колпачка и по которым Чихо бессознательно всё это время проходится пальцами туда и обратно, к нему заходит Чхвэ. Чихо поднимает взгляд:

— У него такая же история, как у тебя, — говорит она, но Чихо не хочет её слушать.

— Он не может ничего сделать, — говорит он, и хочет, чтобы она ушла и оставила его в покое.

— Он может _помочь_ , — отвечает Чхвэ, заглядывая ему в лицо, а потом всё-таки уходит и закрывает за собой дверь.

__________________  
__________________

— С вами или без, — говорит Бобби в конце концов. — Но мне нужно отсюда выбраться.

— Или мы сделаем так, что ты захочешь остаться, — поднимает бровь Чхвэ и Дживон улыбается. — Приходи сюда вечером, — предлагает она. — И мы тебе всё расскажем.

— Окей, — хмыкает он, и знает, что она знает, что у него просто нет выбора.

__________________  
__________________

Вечером она не приходит.

Чихо смутно знал это, знал, что она устроит ему западло — Дживон заваливается с тремя бутылками пива (уже освоил систему местных универмагов, — ухмыляется про себя Чихо) и в удивлении приоткрывает рот, когда видит, что Чхвэ нигде нет.

— Срочный вызов, — не ведя и бровью врет Чихо, составляя графики на количество и параллельно с этим листая новостную ленту на своём айпаде. Одного быстрого взгляда хватает, чтобы понять, что здесь происходит: Чхвэ пытается наладить между ними контакт. «Приходи и мы всё расскажем», говорит она Бобби, «вот этот отчет нужно закончить сегодня, тебе придется остаться до вечера», уведомляет она Чихо. Ну и всё. Вот так это и работает. Чхвэ: 1. Чихо: 0. — Ну чего тебе, — бросает он Дживону, мнущемуся у двери.

— У меня есть орешки? — предлагает тот, и Чихо думает, что, ладно, может быть, он не так уж и плох.

__________________  
__________________

Дживон появляется с ясным желанием всё разузнать, и пошло оно всё — Чихо видит, что он не отступит, поэтому идет путем меньшего сопротивления. Хочет всё знать? Да пожалуйста. Пусть только потом не плачет.

— Что ты хочешь знать, — без обиняков начинает он, не успевает Дживон сесть.

Дживону много чего хочется спросить — вопросы крутятся на кончике его языка, который он высовывает на секунду, облизывая нижнюю губу. Чихо на краткий миг задерживает на нем взгляд и видит, что язык проколот — кстати так же, как и бровь — о, господи, теперь понятно, почему Чхвэ, у которой в пирсинге губы и брови, так хорошо к нему относится.

— С самого начала, — в итоге отвечает Дживон и чихо пожимает плечами. Немного подумав и облизав губы еще раз, Дживон добавляет: — Кто такая Чхвэ?

__________________  
__________________

Если честно — долго объяснять. Но за годы службы Чихо научился делать сложное простым. И недоговаривать. И незаметно воровать чужие орешки. Политика есть политика, скажет он вам и скривит губы.

— Типа босса. Ты знаешь, кто за всем этим стоит?

— Нет? — отвечает бобби, и было бы странно, если бы он сказал что-то другое. Потому что, если честно, что вообще он здесь может понимать. Чихо тяжело вздыхает. Вечер обещает выдаться долгим.

— Никто не знает, что или кто это создало. Знаешь такой сериал, где девушку пришибло крышкой от унитаза? — спрашивает он, справедливо решая, что на примерах объяснять легче. — И из-за этого она умирает, но как будто нет? Так и здесь. Её перенесли в небесную канцелярию, и она должна была забирать с собой тех, кто так или иначе умрет. Как курьер, типа доставки. Понимаешь? — спрашивает он, и у Бобби в мозгу щелкает.

— У, — угукает он, чтобы Чихо продолжил.

— Она зависла, и это стало её работой: каждый день ей выдавали стикер с именем человека, которого нужно было сюда доставить. А это уже не нам решать, — говорит он, забрасывая в рот еще приличную горсть, — кого куда дальше. Люди давно придумали концепцию рая и ада. Это то же самое, если тебе так легче. А здесь промежуток.

Я останусь здесь навсегда? Чхвэ может воскрешать людей? Ты сам уже умер? Отсюда есть возможность вернуться? — много, много, много вопросов укладываются у Дживона в голове лестницей дженги и комбинацией от игры в маджонг и сразу отображаются на лице, ведь он не пытается их скрыть. Чихо просто смотрит на него, всё еще с недоверием, или подозрением, или неверием, и что-то в его взгляде заставляет Бобби понять, что он не любит вопросы. Поэтому он больше и не спрашивает.

__________________  
__________________

— Как нам добраться домой? — в итоге всё-таки говорит он, и если Чихо надеялся, что на сегодня прокатит, то он ошибался.

— Я могу взять тебя наверх, когда мне выдадут новый заказ, — безразлично роняет он. Почему нет, если уж на то пошло. Возможно, после этого Дживон отвяжется. Или его активность спадет.

У Дживона отпадает челюсть:

— В смысле домой? Откуда мы пришли? На землю? — спрашивает он с убийственно заблестевшими от предвкушения глазами, и Чихо на него не смотрит, потому что открывает портал.

— Вроде того, — хмыкает он, и еще раз надиктовывает адрес назначения себе под нос, чтобы система сработала.

__________________  
__________________

— Вау, — выдыхает Бобби так же, как и когда попал к ним в транспортировочный. Его ноздри жадно раздуваются, когда он огромными порциями глотает свежий осенний воздух. Чихо смотрит, как он энергично пинает рыжий листок на земле, и прищуривается, потому что начинает чувствовать что-то странное. — Не могу представить себе, что отсюда нужно кого-то забрать, — неожиданно притихшим голосом говорит Дживон, опустив голову вниз. — Здесь чей-то дом и… — он сам обрывает себя на полуслове, и, когда резко поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Чихо, кажется озаренным. От прежней апатичности, что атаковала его еще минуту назад, не остается и следа. — А где твой дом.

Чихо предпочитает его игнорировать. Какая ему разница на человека, который непонятно как попал в транспортировочный. Может быть, его вообще не собираются вербовать. Чихо отворачивается.

— Мой, — продолжает Дживон, даже не смутившись, когда Чихо оставляет его последнюю реплику без внимания, — в Вирджинии.

Чихо хмыкает в воротник своего огромного серого незастегнутого пальто.

— Давай туда, — произносит Бобби, и когда до Чихо доходит смысл сказанных им слов, его глаза в неверии расширяются. — Сначала я жил в Корее, очень долгое время не видел маму, а потом сидел за экраном, и вот… — несвязно заканчивает он, криво улыбаясь одним уголком рта. — А дальше ты уже знаешь.

 _Давай_ домой, говорит Дживон, и Чихо его проклинает: что-то в том, как Дживон смотрит на него, когда это говорит, и в самом его голосе и лице заставляют Чихо согласиться. Заставляют вспомнить, что _он_ сам точно такой же.

— Когда я перенесу нас туда, — говорит он, сплевывая через плечо, и его собственные глаза загораются. — У тебя будет на всё про всё около десяти минут, — и он не был бы собой, если бы это не добавил: — Не просри, — говорит он. И опять хмыкает.

__________________  
__________________

— Думаю, здесь дальше отрицать бесполезно.

Излишне радостный голос Чхвэ по утрам Чихо считает наебочкой, а на наебочки жизнь научила его реагировать двумя способами: ухмылками и закатыванием глаз. Поэтому когда Чхвэ звонит ему, в этот раз он выбирает второе. Для разнообразия.

Она бодрая, она тролит его, она пьёт кофе, а он нет — все эти пункты работают как 1 + 1 + 1 и в сумме дают Чихо ноль — как он вообще работает с ней. Она же ужасная.

— Ничего не слышу, — с гробовой радостью отвечает он ей и, противореча сам себе, слышит звук мелочи, запускаемой в автомат. — С тех пор, как этот новенький появился здесь, нам прибавились одни неприятности.

— Вау. мне кажется, я слышу, как у тебя растет нос. Не гони, — басит Чхвэ, и Чихо опять закатывает глаза. На неё даже обижаться толком нельзя, потому что её голос точно такой же, как у него. — С тех пор, как к нам пришел Бобби, ты стал адекватным, — говорит она, и Чихо слышит, как она довольно хмыкает. — Ну и что с того, что тебя посадили под арест. Подумаешь, посидишь за бумагами. Подумаешь, целый месяц.

— Я и так сижу за бумагами, это моя работа, — перебивает её он. — Как будто я должен броситься на шею пацану, из-за которого у меня отобрали пропуск в портал.

Чихо нравились его задания. Не считая его новой высокой должности, переносы на землю — единственное (кроме кофе), что давало ему подзарядку. Он помнит, какой поднялся ураган; 'страж 24, вернитесь в транспортировочный, вы нарушаете пункт соглашения, ' — рапортовали Чихо, когда истекала последняя минута пребывания Бобби на земле.

Он знал, чем всё закончится, и знал, что он может — он мог сделать Бобби осязаемым, не бесплотным для остальных людей, какими являлись все, кто работали в канцелярии, и все, кто туда попадал. И как будто ему было дело до того, как радостно улыбался Дживон, когда сумел потрогать камень у крыльца своего дома. Или постучать в окно, а потом спрятаться и наблюдать за выглянувшей из него матерью, как будто он всё еще ребенок. И как будто их с ней не разделяли сотни километров последние почти уже два десятка лет. «Ты лучший,» — сказал ему тогда Бобби и ласково похлопал по плечу. «Если вдобавок к этому вашим рабочим предоставляют бичпакет для обедов, я остаюсь».

— Я лучший, — убийственно убийственным тоном говорит Чихо Чхвэ в трубку, повторяя манеру голоса Бобби. — А теперь меня лишили допуска в реальность и заперли в офисе. И я даже не могу выйти из кабинета, чтобы купить себе кофе. И всё из-за кого.

— Ну-ну-ну, — притворно сюсюкаясь, дразнит его Чхвэ. — Хватит жаловаться. Он оказал вам двоим услугу. Думаю, теперь я могу показать ему себя. В смысле по-настоящему. И я возьму тебе кофе, только не умри раньше времени. Хотя это уже как посмотреть, — хмыкает она, и Чихо до сих пор не знает, святая она или её нужно занести в черный список.

— Только не ореховый, я ненавижу ореховый, — ворчит он. — Не надо постоянно мне его брать.

— Конечно, — говорит Чхвэ, продолжая прижимать трубку к уху плечом, глазами ища кнопку 'ореховый мокачино' и уверенно прожимая двойную порцию.

__________________  
__________________

«Показывание себя» от Чхвэ не заставляет себя никого ждать. Это случается резко, как хруст от рассеченного ствола молнией.

— Вау… — восхищенно тянет Бобби, и Чихо начинает сомневаться в исправности его речевого аппарата. В смысле _серьезно_ беспокоиться.

Еще одна способность стражей в транспортировочном — изменение внешности. Надо признать, ей обладали только девочки определенного профиля, те, что из отдела по связям с общественностью — водители, пресс-секретари, менеджеры, парочка офисных. Да и почему нет — чихо не против. Его вот, например, в первый день забирала мулатка в серьгах-кольцах. Чихо помнит, что в салоне её машины пахло лаком для ногтей и баббл-гамом. Убийственное трешовое сочетание — и как раз самое то для транспортировочного.

Чхвэ никогда не была пищащей блондиночкой размера xs, которой она предстала перед Дживоном, когда тот впервые к ним заявился. Желтый планшет для бумаг, юбка-карандаш, имиджевые круглые очки — Чихо смеется в кулак, когда Чхвэ принимает вид настоящей, обычной Чхвэ: Бобби чувствует, как в нос забивается запах тяжелых сигарет и ловит — такие же, как у Чихо, вплоть до разреза и отсутствия двойного века — глаза. Чхвэ раскрывает рот, чтобы рофльнуть над его отпавшей челюстью — таким же, как у Чихо, басом — и по его позвоночнику проходит стадо мурашек.

У Чхвэ половина лица в пирсинге, забиты пальцы на правой руке, она носит черную мешковатую толстовку из серии «чернее черного по цене двух».

— Он неплохой, — утвердительно кивает самой себе Чхвэ во время обеденного перерыва.

— Это всё потому что он назвал тебя суперской, — доверительно сообщает Чихо правду, склонясь прямо к её уху, но из вредности не поворачиваясь всем корпусом.

— Во-первых, я всегда суперская. Мог бы и запомнить. Во-вторых, — говорит она, со скучающим видом просчитывая, насколько наполовину пустой или полной осталась пачка и протянет ли она до ужина или её теоретически можно растянуть до утра. — Вспомни, что ты сам сказал, когда увидел меня.

— Не знаю, — слишком быстро для ответа, который можно считать правдивым, отщелкивает Чихо. — Не помню ниче.

— «Бля пиздец». А теперь угадай, кто у меня в любимчиках.

— Но потому что это, бля, реально пиздец, — справедливо гнет своё Чихо. — Ты нас вообще в зеркало видела? Это же сиамские близнецы.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Чхвэ, закидывая в рот меллер. — Совсем не помню ниче, — говорит она и усмехается, когда Чихо издает возмущенный вопль. — Дживон бы так всё равно не сказал.

— Бля пиздец, — извещает его Дживон в этот же вечер. — Вы в зеркале себя видели вообще? Это типа клона или сиамские близнецы?  
у чихо начинает болеть голова. _вот Дживон бы так никогда не сказал_ , вспоминает он голос Чхвэ в своей голове. Оллкилл.

__________________  
__________________

После этого Дживон решает, что может заваливаться к Чихо в кабинет, может доставать его вопросами не по теме, может разговаривать с ним и фамильярничать. Но он _не_ может. Так, для справочки.

— Я испепелю твою задницу, — пугающе понизив голос мстительно шепчет Чихо, и Дживону даже приходится соскочить с уголка его рабочего стола.

— Чего это он? — спрашивает он у Чхвэ.

— Наверняка опять Кендрик Ламар выпустил какой-нибудь новый клип, — «и что?» беззвучно поднимает в ответ Дживон брови. Как будто это всё объясняет. — И он ему _не_ понравился, — так же шепотом договаривает Чхвэ. — Ближайшие два часа его лучше не трогать. Пойдем пообедаем, — предлагает она и берет Дживона под локоть.

— Предатели, — гудит Чихо и угрожает им сломавшимся степлером. — И тебя зажарю!

— Я я тебя съем, — бросает через плечо она ровным голосом. И у дживона на руках встают волосы, когда он понимает, что это не шутки.

— Один-один! — кричит ей с другого конца офиса Чихо. — Но больше мне не звони!

Чхвэ закатывает глаза. Дживон переводит глаза с одного на другого, как в подаче на теннисный корт.

__________________  
__________________

— Почему ты сама не отпускаешь его? — спрашивает он как раз в тот момент, когда Чхвэ наполняет рот самгёпсалем.

На секунду её глаза загораются опасным огнем, но после потухают так же быстро, как вспыхивают — Дживон прикидывает: интересно, на каком кругу находится черный выход. Что-то во взгляде плотоядно ухмыльнувшейся ему Чхвэ подсказывает, что его здесь нет.

— Экскурсия закончена, — в тон его мыслям отвечает она так легко, как будто умеет их читать. — И я, — растеряв свой пугающий мод, расслабляется она, — никого не держу.

Дживон не дурак — даже если хочет казаться; он давно стал замечать невозможности Чихо делать что-то, что делают остальные здесь. Чихо не мог осязать, не мог контактировать с объемными предметами из реального верхнего мира. Не мог _зацепиться_ за него, если быть точным. И это наводило на определенные мысли. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два. Чхвэ, снова прочитав его мысли, снова ухмыляется — на этот раз довольно.

— Я в тебе не ошиблась. Такие штуки, как у вас, с кем попало не случаются, — _какие штуки?_ хочет спросить её Дживон. Попадание в транспортировочный? Зависоны в аду? Непонятные миссии? Заточение? — Попадание в экран, — небрежно поясняет она, снова включая режим секретарши. — Трипы по телевизору. Ты знаешь, — устало выдыхает она, так, как Чихо это сто раз до неё делал, так, как никогда при нём не делала этого она сама, и это заставляет Дживона задуматься, а что, если они все чем-то похожи. И почему-то не зря здесь. — Вы были не зря там, — снова с легкостью вливается в разговор Чхвэ. — Вы и не зря здесь. Понимаешь, — опять начинает она, как будто пытаясь объяснить самой себе единственно правильную вещь. — Все эти тайминги никогда не бывают случайными. Зачем-то кому-то надо было столкнуть вас здесь. Чихо нужно извлечь урок и вернуться. Тебе нужно переждать момент и попробовать заново.

— Этот кто-то сильнее тебя? — спрашивает Дживон, специально отбросив всё остальное на потом. Чхвэ слегка морщится, небрежно тряхнув пальцами, отчего с кончиков каждого из её ногтей в воздух вылетают крошечные молнии, а затем неопределенно мычит.

— Всегда есть кто-то сильнее. Всегда есть кто-то, кого мы встречаем. Всегда есть кто-то, с кем мы расстаемся, — произносит она, отсутствующе положив ладонь на подлокотник. — А теперь давай есть, — говорит Чхвэ, изменив голос до неузнаваемости. — А то я тебя сожгу. Быстро, — подмигивает она, и Дживон смеется, пока хлопает её по плечу и кричит «эй, это так не работает!».

__________________  
__________________

— По сути отсюда нет выхода, — оповещает его Чхвэ, пока Бобби проходит инструктаж по технике безопасности в управлении ручными разрядами напряжения, вдруг из ниоткуда возникнув за его спиной. — Нужно пройти семь уровней разных стражей, проехав мимо них на тачке и не поддавшись на их уговоры — они будут предлагать разные вещи, знаешь, вечное наслаждение, забвение, очищение от грехов. Короче стандартный набор. А если ты поверишь и согласишься, попытаются сожрать твою душу. Это типа местного развлечения. Давно говорила сменить охрану, они слишком безответственно относятся к своей работе, — закатывает она глаза. — Сам процесс тебе Чихо расскажет, он пробовал, — советует Чхвэ. — Он пытался до того, пока ты не пришел. Должен поделиться.

— А если нет? — ради интереса спрашивает Бобби. потому что, ну, Чихо вообще-то с ним не особо разговорчивый.

— Если нет, — хмыкает Чхвэ. — Я знаю много способов развязать ему язык, — довольно ухмыляется она и Бобби приходится на секунду втянуть лицо в плечи, потому что он безбожно краснеет. — Но еще, — вспомнив что-то своё, вмиг серьезнеет она, и с её ладони, когда она кладет её на его плечо, сходит серый угорь — из электричества? Муляж? Неживой? Бобби не идентифицирует — и ползет над воротом его футболки. — Скажи мне, когда будете готовы.

— Я же пытаюсь сбежать каждый день, — справедливо возражает он ей и отзеркаливает ухмылку.

— В смысле _реально_ готовы, — парирует она. — Я помогу. Но в пределах разумного.

— По рукам, — отвечает Дживон, сложив на груди руки, и когда Чхвэ разражается дьявольским смехом, он понимает, с кем только что _на самом деле_ заключил сделку.

__________________  
__________________

Чихо с размаху падает на кровать, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и выдыхая впервые за этот квартал, и это становится ошибкой: Дживон появляется в главном павильоне по транспортировке, где стоит эта самая XXL кровать, застеленная шелковой красной простынью, и противно гогочет гнусавым голосом:

— Хёёёёооооооон, — и Чихо хватает на две секунды: в первую он щурится и угадывает траекторию, а во вторую мечет свой айфон, как фрисби, Дживону ровно под правое колено. Ошибка фатальная: тот, подкошенный, падает как сноп сена прямо Чихо на голову, на тело, на эту самую красную шелковую простынь. Бобби прилепливается к нему как жвачка, которую не получается отодрать. Дживон трясется от беззвучного хохота, поворачивается на правый бок и подается к Чихо, прикрывая щели-глаза и заговорщицки шепча:

— Я придумал еще один способ побега. На этот раз—… — начинает он, и щели превращаются в две ослепительные разящие молнии. За это время Дживон научился воспламеняться, научился высекать искры по одному щелчку, научился оформлять прибывших — короче, нехило так проапгрейднулся, и у Чихо появилось за него еще больше головняка. _За что_ , мысленно скандирует Чихо у себя в мозгу, а потом решает, что с него хватит, поднимает широкую ладонь и опускает Бобби на губы.

— Заткнись, — по-хорошему просит он. _Зачем_ продолжает думать Чихо, зажимая Дживону ладонью рот, но Дживону всё равно: он знает, что Чихо, если бы захотел, мог расплавить ему кожу или поджарить, просто взглянув. Еще он мог бы давно выгнать его и добиться увольнения, если бы захотел. Но он этого не делает. Бобби успевает добавить:

— В этот раз создадим звуковую волн—…

— Просто заткнись, — отвечает Чихо, который обычно никогда не грубит на рабочем месте, никогда не повышает голос, никогда не смеется, никогда не кричит, никогда не валится на офисную огромную кровать и не борется с подчиненными, и его вторая ладонь чугунным приятным весом давит Дживону на грудь между легких. — Просто. Завали.

Чихо никогда не проявляет эмоции — до этого момента — и никогда не работает с теми, с кем бы не хотел (но он хочет), и еще он мог бы убить Дживона по щелчку пальцев. Ужуже очень давно.

— Скажи, круто было бы сбежать отсюда и встретить Чхвэ в обычном виде где-нибудь у касс гипермаркета через два месяца.

— Нет, я реально убью тебя, — поворачивается к нему Чихо, но глаза Бобби настолько узкие, что у Чихо нет и малейшего шанса увидеть в них отблески хотя бы какой-то прежней зоны комфорта. — Прямо сейчас. Я тебя ненавижу.

Дживон в ответ смеётся уже в голос.

Потому что он знает, что Чихо врет по всем пунктам.


End file.
